Reunion
by nalimom
Summary: Castles wants to know why Kate and Demming broke up.


"When did you and Demming break up?" Castle was sitting in his usual chair next to Beckett's desk.

"Castle, I have work to do." Beckett was annoyed. She picked up her folders from her desk and walked into the conference room. She sat at the table and stared at its scarred top. Seeing him every day, as much as she had longed for it over the past three months, was very difficult. Working on cases, side by side, was infinitely more difficult knowing that he was still seeing his ex.

As Castle entered the room, she tried to snap out of it and spread the files out in front of her.

"When, Kate?' he asked with uncharacteristic quiet.

"None of your business." She looked into his eyes and something there captivated her. She looked down at the folders, seeing nothing, as he sat next to her. She could feel him staring, willing her to answer. "The night before you left for the Hamptons." She said quietly.

"What?" It was a hoarse whisper, as thought he could not find his voice. "Wh-why didn't you say something?"

"What should I have said, Castle? 'I'm all free. Come and get me?'"

"Yes." He answered knowing how ridiculous it would have sounded.

"I have to go talk to the business partner again." She gathered the files and took them back to her desk.

He followed. "Let's go."

"Stay here… or better yet. Go home." She walked away, leaving him there, stunned.

"What's up, Bro?" Ryan asked, seeing Castle alone at Beckett's desk.

"She, uh, had something she needed to do alone."

"Cut her some slack." Esposito chimed in.

"Yeah, Castle. You can't blame her for needing some space. You really broke her hear…" Ryan stopped at a scathing look from Esposito.

"What?" Castle's head was swimming.

"Nothin'."

Kate Beckett walked to her door, unconsciously making a mental inventory of the weapons in the apartment. "Who is it?" She asked through the door.

"It's me."

She relaxed a little. "It's late, Castle. Go home."

"No. We need to talk." He insisted. "Please let me in."

Kate rested her forehead against the door for a long moment. "I'm really not ready for this tonight."

"Please, Kate." She opened the door and stood aside for him.

"Why are you here."

"Why did you end things with him?" He closed the distance between them slightly.

Kate turned her back and walked away from him. She went around and around in her head whether or not she wanted him to know the truth. Finally she took a deep breath and said, "He deserved better."

"That would be impossible." He watched her intently.

She faced him again. "He deserves someone who wants to be with him, alone."

He stepped closer to her again. "He didn't have that with you?"

She shook her head.

"Who else do you want to be with?"

"Castle, don't." She pushed him back, her hands lingering on his chest.

"I have to know."

"Go home." Her voice was barely more than a whisper.

"Please, Kate. I need to hear you say it." He took her hand and stared deeply into her eyes.

Kate stared back into his smoldering eyes. His desire for her was so naked and raw it was almost unsettling. She felt herself being drawn to him, her mouth pulling her toward his. It was taking her every last ounce of self control to keep from kissing him. A picture of him with his ex wife flashed into her head and she pulled back.

"You're in a relationship. Remember?" She turned her back to him and bit her lip. "I won't do that to anyone."

He tried to take her hand but she pulled her fingers out of his reach. He persisted and gently took her hand in both of his. "Never."

"Then what are you doing here? Why are you demanding to know how I feel about you?"

"Truth is, Kate," he held her gaze very intently. "I regretted inviting her after two days." He paused with a far away look in his eyes. "And I told her as much."

"So why are you still seeing her?"

"I may have overstated our relationship a bit." He confessed.

"How much?"

"She stayed for five days then she left. She calls me when she gets bored and we… get together." He seemed embarrassed.

Kate shook her head and looked out the window. "Why did you tell me that you were in a relationship?"

He took her hand again. "Because it was my lame, juvenile way of dealing with the fact that you were with Demming."

She was at a loss for words.

"Kate, I care about you, a lot." He raised a hand to touch her cheek. "And the thought of you with someone else made me act like a jerk."

Kate's heart was pounding in her chest. "A bigger jerk."

He nodded. "I'll do whatever it takes to make things right between us." He kissed her hand, his lips lingering on her soft skin. "I have to make things right between us."

"So all these months…" Her voice was strained, as she barely held back the emotions raging within her. "Why didn't you call?"

"Because I was trying very hard to get you out of my head." He stepped closer to her.

"I guess it worked since I didn't hear from you even once." She couldn't hide the hurt in her voice.

"Actually, it didn't." He paused, trying to come up with the words to express his true meaning. "I picked up the phone every day just wanting to hear your voice." He paused. "I didn't call because I was so afraid you'd be with him." He smiled weakly. "My first night back, I let it ring… and I hung up before you answered."

"Why?" They were very close together. His hands were on her elbows very lightly.

"I had a mental picture of him, lying in your bed, answering your phone while you were asleep." He smiled at her. "It made me crazy. I drank a Scotch and went to bed, and then I stayed awake all night thinking about you." He leaned in close to her ear, his lips almost touching her hair. "Tell me I haven't screwed things up beyond hope." He whispered, sending chills throughout her body. "I need hope."

She closed her eyes and took a shuddering breath, leaning her head slightly toward him so that his lips were pressed into her hair. She felt him kiss her head gently and sighed.

"I missed you, Castle." She said softly.

He looked into her eyes and said, "Me too." He nuzzled his cheek against hers. "I thought about you every minute of every day."

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, feeling dizzy as his scent swirled around her. They held each other for a long time, just enjoying the closeness and the feel of their arms wrapped around one another. Kate buried her face in his neck and inhaled deeply, pressing her lips to the spot behind his ear. Castle remained still, afraid that any movement might break the spell.

She kissed him, her lips just barely touching his. He deepened the kiss, feeling her respond at first, then she pulled back. "I just need some time. OK?"

"As much as you need."


End file.
